Greeks, Egyptians, Romans, And Complete Chaos
by The Dark One22
Summary: Percy was betrayed by his loved ones. So one thing was the only option to him... Run away. Chaos found and has assigned Percy as guardian for Earth. But now Apophis and Gaea has risen and Percy has secrets to reveal, so the demi-gods need him once again... Even if it kills him.


**Percy P.O.V.**

Oh... Hey. Err... You might know as Percy. But... He disappeared, now I go by Omega. I was betrayed by everyone... except my father and my two cousins, Nico and Thalia, the cabin counselors, and of course Chiron. I was slowly being betrayed by everyone, one... By one... Thankfully my brothers- OH! Right... Whoops. You don't know about my 6 siblings... Ace the assassin his hair is like mine but is blonde with cyan highlights also tall, muscular, the guy who is kind of a floater and almost shares my personality.

He likes things dark and on the surface he can be pretty bright. But in him.. Is very dark and bright. Theo, black curly hair, average height of our team, the British technician and smart guy. Pyro, black raven hair with orange strands of hair also tall, the kind and modest guy who is secretly obsessed with fire... Frost the guy who could be a little like ares, but deep down he could be nice, Icy blue eyes and hair average height also.

Also obsessed with anything cold. Magos the magic man of our own squad, blonde raven hair, a little tall, the joker, and too jolly. Shadow in Greek is Skia so we call her Skia, Shy and pale girl, black hair, dark eyes our favorite sister! But I had to tell ya... Every time a boy would flirt with her... Well... They will have to answer to Ace once he finds out. He could seriously be way overprotective sometimes and can be angry.

I am in Brooklyn, somewhere near a factory and on top of it is... wait. IS THAT A MANSION!? My squad went in and we were greeted by a boy named Carter Kane I think? "So... Who are you people?" He asked, Ace gave a quick nod to Pyro. "Were here under orders from my father and we need to discuss something with your uncle Amos." Carter nodded. "Do we need to bring everyone?" Ace nodded and replied. "Is very serious and everyone from any Nome must come."

* * *

 **Sadie P.O.V.**

That guy looked familiar, I think Ace was his name? But when he first arrived I was completely frozen in place because of this matter... He's HOT! BAH! What am I saying? Anyway, we arrived at the meeting. Uncle Amos was talking to leaders of Nome's, Ace spoke up, "Yo! Amos? You there?"

Uncle Amos turned around shocked, then he looked like he won a lottery, "Ace..?" He asked, bewildered, "I thought you were busy." Busy with what now? Ace smiled he was about to speak but was interrupted by Carter. "Whoa! wait a minute! Uncle Amos?! You know this guy?" Amos smiled, "Yes he is a great friend who played a part to help defeat Apophis... There were supposed to be a giant sea of monsters as big as a country to divide and conquer our allies, but Ace led his army to reduce their numbers without us knowing..." Carter looked shocked, but Ace spoke up. "Amos... These news... Is very serious... Is time to unite the Egyptians with the Greeks and Romans..." Wait... Greeks and Romans still exist!? Amos frowned, but nodded, "I believe were in for the biggest war of all?" Ace went silent for a moment. Then he spoke, "Yes. This will be the biggest and bloodiest war."

Ace turned to the crowd, "Magicians! There are secrets to tell you! There were other god than just Egyptians god! Greeks and Romans still live!" All hell broke loose. But they were silenced by a person in sea-green cloak yelling over them. "Shut up insolent brats! And let him speak!" Ace nodded his thanks, "However we have grave news... But we will discuss it with the Greeks and Romans! Everyone form a line and join hands!" Everyone immediately followed his orders. Shadows wrapped around the crowd and it disappeared. We were in a room with two separate crowds.

What the hell is going on..?

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Zeus finally spoke after the moment of silence, "Well I see you and your squad have finally arrived." Ace smiled. "Yep! Saving the world... Then saving the galaxy... And then saving universe! It surely is a nightmare..." All the Greeks and Romans stood there with their jaws on the floor. Zeus smiled and laughed, while the Greeks and Romans jaws were now completely on the floor with their eyes wide forming a big "O". A certain squad member with orange highlights with an orange red cloak and also muscular stepped forward, "Hello," He greeted, "I go by Pyro." He stepped back, then Frost stepped forward, "Err... Hey. Names Frost." Magos stepped up, "YO! I am THE Gandalf!" he said imitating in a old man voice, "The greatest wizard!" Ace and Thymos smacked him. "OW!" Thymos shook his head, "What he meant to say is that he is the magic man of our squad..." Ace finished Thymos' sentence.

"He's the joker and jolly guy in our team..."

Theo stepped forward and spoke in british, "G'day mates! Names Theseus Tech Jackson! But call me Theo! I'm the British technician and the smart guy here in the squad" Athena's and the female demi-gods hearts skipped a beat. Athena thought _He reminds me of the original Theseus maybe-_ A voice was heard. "Jackson!? You guys are siblings of Percy Jackson and he never told us?!" Thymos gritted his teeth, "Because it was none of your business daughter of Athena." Annabeth narrowed her eyes, but was smart enough to shut up. Thymos glared at her but spoke, "My name is Thymos, same rank as Ace my partner... My rank is the General. Also, I hate coming back because I came from camp half-blood." Ace stepped forward, "Anyways... Don't mind Thymos which you Greeks know is anger." Many of the Greeks nodded. "Only because most of camp betrayed him..." A camper asked, "But who is he?" Thymos yelled, "None of your business Menace Mall!" many people chuckled at the last name, "IS DENNIS MAL!" "Does it look like I care..?" Dennis stayed silent and mumbled something low for anyone to hear.

 _(Hey guys... Er.. Well this is my first story and Uh... i'll probably updating more chapters a little late. So anyway, i'll add another OC if you guys want. Here's the list.)_

 _Name Or Nickname:_

 _Age:_

 _Greek Or Roman:_

 _Personality:_

 _Appearance:_

 _Gender:_

 _(Chaos soldier options if not a camper.)_

 _Rank:_

 _Powers:_

 _(I hate this damn question...)_

Would you want to make him or her single?

If not, then to a OC or a PJO character?

Which character?

(I'm glad I got it over with. I hate that question. _Don't ask why._ )


End file.
